Egen Frey
Egen Frey is the current Lord of the Crossing. Biography Egen Frey was born to Jaremy Frey and Emilia Erenford in the year 346 AC as the youngest of the siblings. However, two years later that would all change. Egen was only two when a great fire broke out in the south tower of the Crossing. The fire broke out near the bottom of the tower, preventing the escape of nearly everyone in the tower. Though some managed to escape, most of the main line of House Frey was extinguished in one night. The only survivors of the fire were his father, himself, his sister Estren and his aunt Mina. His father managed to survive but not without complications; the smoke Lord Jaremy inhaled led to a constant phlegmy cough and caused bouts of confusion that would pop up randomly and without warning. Despite losing nearly his entire family, Lord Jaremy lived on and continued to lord his lands. Thankfully, Egen was young enough to not remember the horrid experience though often his dreams are plagued with nightmares of fires and flames. After the ordeal, Lord Jaremy and the remaining members of House Frey became rather attached to the Seven. They believed it was divine intervention that allowed them to survive, which led to them becoming one of the more pious houses in the Riverlands (surprisingly enough, especially after the heinous acts of their ancestor, Lord Walder). As a child, Egen was always the sly devious character he is today. During their visits to the Sept, Egen would always be found sneaking off before the sermon was completed. This would be the beginning of his covert nature. Egen would suddenly turn up in places he should not be. During a council meeting at the Crossing, Egen suddenly crawled out from under the table much to his father's surprise. Egen found listening to conversations he was not supposed to be listening to gave him a rush, leading to his great interest in the art of espionage. Along with being where he was not supposed to be, Egen would often listen in on the conversations of others and glean information he was not supposed to know. One instance of this led to Egen taking the meal of one of his friends as he heard him, earlier in the day, tell another child that he had accidentally killed a cat and if his father found out he would kill him. Egen ate well for the next few weeks. These skills would come in handy, and Lord Jaremy would put them to use. As a young teenager, Egen would often accompany his father and even be sent places by his father to glean information. One instance was to Harrenhal in an attempt to gain the upper hand on Lord Baelish. While ultimately unsuccessful in that attempt, Egen met a man he would consider to be his friend: Lord Petyr Mallister. Though older than he was, Petyr took a liking to Egen and offered him wardship. Lord Jaremy accepted and for the next few years, he would learn the basics of Lordship at Seagard. During his time at Seagard, he learned the arts of combat and lordship, stewardship and numbers, history and law. On his own time, he learned the arts of sabotage. Visiting Lords would find their horses gone, their carriage wheels missing, gold stolen, and occasionally, their beds smelling of eggs and sheep shit. Thanks in no small part to his covert skills, Egen was never caught. Upon his return home to the Crossing, Egen found himself bored. His father was busy with his duties, his sister had gone and married some other Riverlord, and all his friends seemed to have moved on. Egen would fill his time with tasks that kept him busy. His father would call upon him to utilize his espionage skills in his attempts to further his own grasp on the Crossing and the surrounding lands. These tasks would help Egen build his ring of eyes and ears not only in the Riverlands, but beyond as well. Egen, during one of his visits to Harrenhal, offered his services as a spymaster to Lord Brynden Baelish and, as a gift, gave him a scroll that contained the verifiable names of many farmers that had refused to send their grain to Harrenhal and instead sent it to King’s Landing. Brynden refused, but kindly. Soon enough, the tension that had been building up for some time snapped and war broke out. Despite him not being a commander, Lord Jaremy demanded Egen be with him during the battles saying it would teach him things he could not learn elsewhere; things Egen could not care less about. However, he would ultimately not have to command as he was approached by Lord Brynden Baelish. Brynden offered his father a position on the Small Council should he win, and Jaremy hastily accepted. It would ultimately be a mistake, but at the time the offer was too good to refuse. During the war, the Crossing had one job: prevent the Northmen from descending south. The Crossing managed to hold off the Northmen for a while, long enough at least to allow the Faith Militant and the Valemen to descend upon the besieging Northmen. In the battle, Jaremy insisted on attacking with the Valemen. The gates of the Crossing opened and Jaremy led the men into the fray. He was not betting on his bouts of confusion returning just then, but they did. This led to his death, as Rickard Stark took his head before the battle was over. After the battle concluded, Egen hoped that would be the end of the Crossings involvement in the war but that was too much to ask for. The Tragedy of the Twins saw the Faith Militant murder any captured Northman who refused to convert. Egen’s first act as Lord of the Crossing was a public denunciation of the act, demanding it halt immediately. Yet, the slaughter continued. He was disgusted and demanded his troops return. However, Brynden needed all the allies he could retain as the Tragedy of the Twins lost Brynden many allies and took Egen aside. He offered him the position of Master of Whisperers on his council should he win the throne. Reluctantly, Egen accepted the offer and marched with his troops to Harrenhal. After the war ended, Egen somehow kept his titles and lands despite the Tragedy, Tully and Arryn losing their Paramountcies, and the exile of Hightower and Chester. Egen’s first public matter after the war ended was the denunciation of the harsh punishments the rebels received. To strip Hightower and Chester of their ancestral seat was an act even the Gods would not consider as punishment, not to mention the ancestral title of Lord Paramount of the Vale from the Arryns who had ruled their lands for thousands and thousands of years. In the years following the war, Egen plotted and planned, planting his seeds all across the realm. Though his goals are not known to any, the pentultimate goal will require more than just House Frey. The Game of Thrones may be for power in King’s Landing, but the Great Game is more than the Throne. Power resides where men believe it resides, no more no less. Timeline * 346 AC: Egen Frey born. * 348 AC: The Great Fire sees many of House Frey perish, including most of Egen’s immediate family. * 360 AC: Begins wardship at Seagard. * 363 AC: Meets his future wife. * 372 AC: Returns to the Crossing. * 381 AC: War breaks out, the Crossing remains neutral at first. * 383 AC: After Lord Jaremy was persuaded to join Brynden’s cause, the Crossing defends the North’s incursion. The Tragedy at the Twins occurs, Jaremy is slain in battle, Egen denounces the Tragedy and is offered Master of Whisperers if Brynden wins to maintain the Crossings loyalty in the war. * 384 AC: The war is lost, Egen returns to the Crossing and begins plotting. * 390 AC: Attends to King’s Landing with his family and seeks to increase his circle of trust. Family Tree * Lord Edwyn Frey, 266 - 322 * (m.)Janyce Hunter, 269 - 331 ** Walda Frey, 290 - 343 *** Green Walder, 320 - 348 ** Meryn Frey, 298 - 348 ** (m.)Deana Keath, 300 - 348 *** Lyanna Frey, 320 - 348 * Lord Jaremy Frey, 312 - 383 * (m.)Emilia Erenford, 310 - 348 ** Peat Frey, 330 - 348 ** Estren Frey, b. 332 ** Tollett Frey, 339 - 348 ** Lord Egen Frey, b. 346 ** (m.)Placeholder Tully *** Rosamund Frey, b. 364 *** (m.)? *** Petyr Frey, b. 365 *** (m.)? *** Raymund Frey, b. 367 *** (m.) Lollys Rykker *** Janyce Frey, b. 368 *** (b.) William Bracken *** Baelor Frey, b. 371 Supporting Characters * Petyr Frey, heir to the Crossing ** Archetype: Tourney Knight * Raymund Frey, scion of House Frey ** Archetype: Cavalry General * Eustace Erenford, cousin of the Lord Frey ** Archetype: General * Clarence Charlton, brother of the Lord Charlton ** Archetype: Cavalry General * Ned Nayland, cousin of the Lord Nayland ** Archetype: Navigator Category:House Frey Category:Riverlander